phantom king rewrite
by chainmail19
Summary: danny has had bad day after bad day saving amity park. being hunted by his own parents, bullied by his follow students who love danny phantom his best friends hate him. then he has to fight his own kingdom to save amity park. being a hero is not what it is cracked up to be. songfic and i don't own danny phantom or the songs in this story


danny pov

my name is danny fenton aka danny phantom i'm 17 years old.

i'm the half ghost protector amity park for the last three years. my human half

is taunted and tormented by the a-list student's who by the way idealized

danny phantom. then to have my ghost half is hunted by my own parents

every time there is an evil ghost attack which is at minimum since I became

king danny phantom at my two former best human friends haven't spoke to me in two years since vlad attack them to get to me and they ended up in the hospital for three weeks then they hated me for it and we haven't spoke to him since. some of my old enemies became my new best friends and here is how the my 18 birthday goes .

first I get grounded for get another f and coming home late because of skulker. then i'd did not get sleep because the box ghost kept yelling beware all night. then I wake up early for school. so i had no sleep then at school gave me detention for sleeping in his class again. then dash pummeled for him getting an f on his report card so he takes it out on me. me being the boy scout i'd didn't use my powers on him and let him be the cr##p out off me and shove me in a locker. when i'd got out of there it was time for lunch .when i got there sam and tucker did even look at me. so I sat a table all alone like the last two years. then vlad attacks me from nowhere and fired his ray at him until my parents get there in the fenton r.v. with a their weapons at ready

to attack me their son to rip him apart molecule by molecule. they then started to fire their weapons at me then my mom throw a metal disk at me cutting my arm and leg and with the pain from the previous wounds it hurt like h#ll they just kept coming at me until i let out a ghostly whall at them so powerful that they were sent flying in at a wall close by the biker ghost johnny 13 heard and came to my rescue. kid you'll be okay i have to get you to embers realm

ember pov

embers realm

kitty johnny will be back on time he just going to get danny for the surprise party

i know that i'm just excited for the surprise birthday party for danny

me to but you don't see me bouncing all over the walls like you.

ember that is because you love him and want to be seen cool by him

shutup kitty or i wil….. i'd never finished the sentenced just den johnny came bursting in with a beat up danny on his shoulder .

danny i screamed johnny what happen.

i was going to pick up the kid when i'd heard his ghostly whall and when i got there was beat to a bloody pulp by his own parent plus he has other wounds from before .

lets get him bandage up then thank to his extremely fast healing it will be an hour before he be healed. then we'll ask him what happened then we'll throw the party to cheer him up. johnny help me and ember get him to embers bed

a hour later

danny pov

when i came to i'd lend up to see where i am to see a all black room

where am I last thing i remember was my parents attacking me and i'd did my ghostly whall

oh no did i change back in front of them then where am I did vlad get me i'm freaking out

I ran to the door and then i opened it then I seen by the door johnny 13 my best friend .

hey kid you're up finally you been out for an hour mind explaining to us what happen to you.

johnny were am I and what do you mean us? then ember came into view then i realize were im

at.

dipstick mind explaining to us why you were so beat up? she asked

first i had no sleep because of skulker then i'd failed a test from lancer, then got bruised and shove in my locker by dash. then sat alone at lunch again to be attacked by vlad then to have my own parent try to end my half life on my 18 birth day.

man kid you had a mess up day you could use something to cheer you up

were going to do this for you anyway but you need this even more

it's time for your birthday surprises

disclaimer don't own danny phantom


End file.
